


Damn, You Look Good!

by SashaArmstrong



Category: Savages (2012), Savages Series - Don Winslow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaArmstrong/pseuds/SashaArmstrong





	Damn, You Look Good!

“Try the blue one,” Chon suggested, Ben raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

“Since when are you a fashion expert,” Ben inquired. 

Chon never gave a shit about Ben’s attire and he wouldn't have in this case either if he hadn't thought the circumstances called for it. “I’m not. You can kinda see through the blue one, so I like it better.” 

Ben smiled slyly.

“Alright, Hiedi fucking Klum, what about my pants?”

Chon stood up from his place at the edge of Ben’s bed and slowly began circling him, eyeing him all the way ‘round. At the moment Ben was just wearing an old faded shirt and cargo shorts; he was never one for dressing up and when he had to it could be rather hit or miss. Normally, it would be fine, but today they had an important meeting with a very particular client and it was imperative that they, Ben specifically, look presentable.

After circling Ben for a bit, Chon paused directly behind him and sighed. “Wear jeans,” he said bluntly.

“Just jeans, seriously?” Ben responded.

“No, not just jeans,” Chon replied as he headed over to Ben’s closet. Riffling around, he pulled out three seemingly random pairs of jeans and quickly tossed them at Ben, who caught them clumsily.

“These jean.” Ben looked each pair over questioningly, and then looked back at Chon.

“Okay, why these?”.

“Because they hug your ass.” Chon grinned.

Ben felt the back of his neck heat up. They had only recently taken their friendship into territories that were more intimate and Ben, though he loved how much Chon coveted him, still wasn't completely adjusted to these current developments.

“So,” Ben began, “Which one would you choose?”

Chon maintained his mischievous smile as he walked toward Ben laying out the pairs of jeans on his bed. “I guess you’ll have to try all of them on to find out,” 

Ben wasn't really in the mood to play games with Chon. The client they were meeting with was willing to fund an experimental project and though this wasn't the first time they’d met someone with such deep pockets, it was still vital that they both be in the right frame of mind today. They had been meeting with this client for weeks now, and Ben thought that today might be the day they would finally seal the deal.

But Ben’s choice of clothing was, as usual, of very little consequence him. He usually asked O about those kinds of things if he thought it was important.

“Try these ones,” Chon said handing him the dark blue pair in the middle. There was something perverse about the action and it was clearly loaded with subtle innuendo. Ben had never been opposed to the idea of putting on a show for Chon, but now simply wasn't the time.

“ Seriously, Chon. We don’t have time for this,”

“You’re gonna have to put pants on eventually. Might as well do it now.”

Ben grimaced slightly, but still dropped his somewhat baggy shorts to the ground and, after placing both legs in, began slowly inching the waistband over his thighs and hips. The jeans were a tight fit boot-cut that left room at the calf and, as Chon remarked, hugged him well; though not in an uncomfortable way. Chon had been seated in the right position to get a good view of Ben gently sliding them up his beautifully sculpted bottom.

“There. Happy now?” Ben said gruffly.

“No,” Chon answered, tossing the light blue shirt to Ben. “Put it on,” Ben sighed heavily and walked over to his dresser. Chon paused.

“What are you doing?” He asked sharply. Ben sighed.

“I’m getting a fucking undershirt from the drawer,”

“Don’t wear one. Can’t see through it otherwise. I was being serious about that,”

Ben sensed a domineering tone in Chon’s voice and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He could totally be into roll playing and trading power dynamics; there was definitely something sexy about that. But they hadn't talked about bringing such elements into the bedroom; at least not without O present. There was clearly something else going on.

“Okay, what’s up with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Since when do you micromanage what I choose to wear?”

“That’s not what I’m doing,”

“Then you mind telling me what the fuck your damage is ?”

Chon took a deep breath, though Ben was definitely the more compassionate of the two he wasn't the best at reading people. He just always assumed the best out of everyone and figured that most people moved through the world with good intentions. There was a sweetness about it that Chon had slowly come to admire, but couldn't afford to subscribe to.

He just knew too much.

“You really think this guy gives a shit about our product or what we’re working on? He’s only meeting with us because he wants your ass,” Chon said, a little too crassly for Ben’s taste. 

“Hmm. So, I guess you figured we might as well give him the ass he wants so badly, right?” It was a little too hard to tell if Ben was being sardonic or if he was genuinely offended. And while Chon had no intention of letting anyone else near Ben’s ass, he understood their business well enough to know that between the two of them Ben was the honey that brought in all the flies. And in this case, the honey needed to be extra sweet.

Chon’s job was to swat the flies that stepped out of line.

“I don’t like pimping myself out for clients, Chon,” Ben said, removing his shirt.

Well, then I guess you’re lucky that we only have one client that wants to fuck you.”

Ben stopped, just as he was about to slip the blue shirt over his shoulders; he let it drop to the floor. He looked Chon right in the eye and began slowly walking toward him. His expression was a mixture of anger and confusion, the kind that indicated to Chon that a real argument was about to break out between them. Ben stopped mere inches away from Chon, they were practically nose to nose and they could feel each others shallow breath against their cheeks. Ben’s voice was low and rasping when he spoke.

“The only one I want to fuck me, is you.” 

The kiss that followed was slow and deep, with Chon wrapping his arms possessively around Ben’s body and pulling him in close. They still weren't used to it as a form of expression and they both had to admit it felt a little forced due to lingering apprehensions. But the pure want and desire made up for whatever caution swirled between them; it felt as if soon this discomfort would melt into a boundless lust that would erode the barriers that they had long ago place in between each other.

There friendship had been defined by those barriers and, as Chon’s hands move lower to grasp Ben’s ass, it was evident that said barriers had always been easily compromised.

The two pulled apart slowly, they've only partaken in this level of intimacy a handful of times so it was still a little awkward. After the realization set in, Ben gave Chon a coy smile and they both chuckled a bit; things were changing, but the same love was still there as it had always been.

“We better get ready,” Ben said. It’s about a half hour before their meeting starts and they’d been kissing a lot longer than they realized.

“I’m wearing what I got on,” Chon replied “What about you?”

Ben looked down at the blue shirt he let fall to the floor and his eyes soften. “I guess it can’t hurt to take your advice. You actually have pretty good taste,”

Chon snickered “Whatever, like you would know.” They both laugh.

Ben picks the blue shirt up off the floor and Chon starts to leave when Ben stops him.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I thought you wanted to get ready?” 

Ben smiled as he gently pulled Chon back into his room by his shirt collar.

“I thought you wanted to watch?”


End file.
